The Love of a Best Friend
by batistasexyangel314
Summary: Cadance and Dave Batista are best friends. She works part time for the WWE, but when she gets hurt can he help her to remember love?
1. Ride Home

Cadance walks down the hallway at the arena. She was wearing her favorite pair of lei jeans that hugged her hips tightly and a red tank top that had chains for straps. It was a low cut shirt, so there was some cleavage exposed. Next thing she knew she was picked up off the ground and thrown over some guys very muscular shoulders. He was wearing a gray pin striped suit.

"I know this butt. It's cute, round, and squishy." Cade reached down and squeezes his butt. "So, Dave, will you please put me down now." Cadance screamed.

Dave put her down and looked her in the eyes. "I have a cute butt? Well, thank you." Dave said.

Cade turned around and walked away. "Oh, by the way Cade, you have a very sexy ass too." Dave yelled.

Cadance spun around. "Well, thank you B." She spun back around and kept walking to the exit. When Dave figured out where she was going he ran to catch up with her. "Hey Cade wait up." Dave yelled.

Cade stopped and turned. Her coppery brown red hair with blond highlights spun around with her and famed her face. She just batted her golden brown eyes at him. "Yes, Dave darling." Cadance replied so sweet and flirtatiously.

"Are you going home right now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, if my ride shows up, cause my car is at the shop." Cade said.

"Why are you going home to him? You know he don't want you. How many times has he tried to make you leave and give up?"

"I know. He has asked me to leave too many times to count, but I love him and I feel like that is all that matters."

"Call whoever is supposed to give you and ride and tell them that you have a ride back to your house."

"Okay." Cadance reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. Minutes later she flipped her phone shut. "Okay, are you sure you want to give me a ride home?"

"Yes, it is not a problem."

They walked out of the arena and to his car. They made it out before the show was over so none of the fans were out there. Dave opened the passenger side door for Cade.

"Thank you Dave." Cade said.

He went around to his side of the car.

Cade let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong hunny?" Dave asked.

"Well, it's just that tonight is another night that I can't let him watch of wrestling." Cade replied.

"Why?"

"I don't need him to sit there and watch the woman he is supposed to be in love with kiss another man on national television. He would never believe me that I work part time for the WWE, and that it is just a story line between the two of us."

_Dave wished that is wasn't just a story line between them. He really liked Cadance no matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions towards her. He is falling hard for her since the day they met 4 years ago._

When she said that Dave got this feeling that something bad might happen that night with Cadance and Brian. He really hated Brian for what he has done to her. He just wanted to pound the living hell out of him. Dave knew that he couldn't do that just yet. He needed to be there for Cade if she needed him. He pulled into the drive way of Cades house. She looked over at him. She smiled that brilliant smile that caused him to smile right back at him. Cade reached over and gave him a great big hug. _Dave thought to himself how Brian is an asshole._

"Thank you." Cade said.

"For what?"

"For the ride home, for being my best friend, and for everything."

"Well, baby doll, you are welcome. Any time you need to talk just call or come over. I don't care if it is three o'clock in the afternoon or if it is three o'clock in the morning, if you need me I will be there for you." Dave said.

Cade gave Dave another hug. Slowly, she got out of Dave's car and watched him back out of the driveway and pull away. She walked up the front porch and opened the front door. She put her phone on the bookcase along with her keys.

"Hey baby. I'm home." Cade yelled.

Brian just stood up and looked at her.


	2. The Fight, Then Then Run To Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Dave Batista. WWE owns him. I only own Cadance and Brian.

"Okay. About what?"

"I think you should leave. I don't mean tomorrow I mean tonight. It's not that I don't love you. I do. It is just that I can't handle all of the stress in my life. I just need time alone and away from everyone. All I want to do is dedicate my life back to my children. I gave up being there all the time for you."

"No, Brian why should I leave? I built my life with you and the boys. I built a home with you. You and the boys are my family. I love you." Cade yelled at him through the tears.

"I know you love me and I know you have built a home with me, but still I need time to think things through and if this it what I really want."

"Bull shit Brian. If I leave it's just going to make things easier on you. Not on me. Just cause you don't know how do deal with the shit that life deals to you, you're going to push me aside." She screamed.

"Yes, I am right now going to push you away. This is hard on me you know. It is hard to ask you to leave."

Cadance just sat there crying. She didn't know what to do or say. "You know what Brian. It don't seem like it is hard on you at all."

"Why just because I am not crying."

"No, just because you should be used to doing this to me. It should be easy on you now. You've only been playing this mind game with me of one minute you want me and the next you don't."

"I do want you Cadance, but I just need time."

"You always just need time. Don't you realize what you are doing to me every time you do this? I don't know how you truly feel about me and to be perfectly honest right now I don't care and I don't want to know."

Those words stabbed Brian so hard in the heart, he realized what he was doing to her, but his mind was made up.

"Cadance, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You fought like crazy to get me. I fought like crazy to keep you. You are giving up on me and on us, so guess what? I am too. Now I am grabbing my phone and I am leaving."

With that Cade grabbed her phone and walked out the front door slamming it behind her. Seconds later she walked back through the door. She walked over to Brian and grabbed his hand.

"Here is the engagement ring back. I don't want it. Good bye Brain."

Crying she walked back outside. She started her walk to Dave's house, when it started raining and snowing.

"Great just great."

_Maybe I can get Dave to come and pick me up so I don't get completely soaked. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started dialing his number. She hit send when her phone died._

"Grrr. Nothing is going right. This fucking sucks." She screamed.

_Fuck it. I will just walk to Dave's house and freeze my ass off._

Cade walked for an hour and a half to two hours before she reached Dave's two story house._ The front porch light is on which means he is probably sleeping. I don't really want to wake him up._

She walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Minutes later you could hear him walking towards the door. The door opened up.

"Yes."

All Dave seen was this young woman standing in front of him soaked to the bone, with only a tank top and jeans on.

"Baby." Cade whispered.

"Oh my God Cade. What is the hell are you doing out here in the freezing cold? Get your ass in here." Dave grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in the house hugging her.

"Thanks."

Dave could only think to himself he hates seeing her like this. He could tell something had happened. She had that look in her eyes. It was tearing him up inside. Part of him wanted to kill Brian for hurting her and the other part just wanted to steal her away and take care of her.

A/N: Please Review. Greatly appreciated! Thanks Batistasexyangel


	3. Who She is and Her Hearts Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Cadance and Brian.

Cade pulled out of the hug. "Do you think I can get out of these wet clothes and into something dry?"  
"Yea I think you can."

Dave grabbed her hand and they walked upstairs. They walked into his room. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of blue boxers and a white tank top.

"You know where the bathroom is."

Cade spun around. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Moments later she came out of the bathroom. She had her wet hair brushed out. She was shivering. Dave got really worried for her.

"Baby, come here. You are shivering. We need to get you warm."

Cadance walked over to Dave and hugged him. They walked over to the bed. They climbed in to the king size bed and under the covers. She wiggled her way right into his arms and his heart.

"So what happened after I left?"

"Well, he asked me to leave, because he couldn't handle the stress in his life. I told him I was sick of being pushed to the side. He told me he needed time for himself. I told him I was done. I told him I didn't even care anymore if he actually loved me or not. I walked out of the house, but walked back in and gave him the engagement ring back. I also told him that he should be used to doing this to me, since he has been doing this to me for over a month."

"You gave him the ring back? So does this mean that it is over for good?"

"Yea it does. I don't want to do it anymore. Also, as far as I am concerned he does not need to be a father to the baby that I am caring."

Dave got a look in his eyes. Confusion. Hurt. He didn't know what to say or do. All he could think of doing was to move his hand to her belly hold her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yea. I just found out today. I wanted to tell you first, but I thought I should tell Brian first because he is the baby's father. I just know that I am glad that I didn't tell him. I know that he wouldn't be there for the baby and you would be there for me always."

_Flashback_

_Cadance Crane was not an average woman. She lived in a small town in Michigan. She worked at a parts store in the next town. She delivered parts to all of her customers. She was a girl with a whole hell of a lot of background. She has had boyfriends who beat her, boyfriends die, and even betray her. The only thing that stayed constant in her life for the last 10 years was her best friend, Dave Batista. She has known him since she was 14, so that makes her 24. Ever since he got his job in the WWE it has been hard to see each other. Then he got her a part time job with him, but that still only allowed her to go with him every once in a while. She missed him. While she was out delivering one day at her sister store she met Brian. He was a great guy. He was smart, charming, great personality, and handsome. The only problem that lay present that caused them not to get together was the fact that Cadance had a boyfriend. She claimed that she loved them, but she knew better. He didn't treat her right and Brian did. He fought with her to get her to realize that they belonged together. Brian finally won the battle and she broke up with her boyfriend to be with him. They were still friends, but then one day it turned into something more than just friends. She accepted him and his two wonderful boys. She loved them both from the bottom of her heart. All she wanted to do was make them all happy. Then six months into the relationship things started getting rocky. They got engaged three months into the relationship. Dave kept telling her that they were moving to fast, but Cade didn't listen. She didn't want to hear anything bad about Brian. She believed that he loved her.While things were only rocky at the time, she knew that theycould over come that. Then one day it took a right turn from rocky roadright to hell street. Things got worse and he kept pushing her away. He told her he didn't know if he loved her anymore. He didn't know where he wanted to be. He kept asking her to leave. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be there with him and his boys, but she knew deep down in her heart that she knew she had to leave. She knew deep down that she was falling out of love for him. The fighting that they were doing was making her realize that she didn't want to do it anymore. That's when she started to realize maybe she was falling in love with Dave. He was always there for her. He kept telling her that Brian was an asshole, but why didn't she listen. Now she wishes she did. Dave was always her shoulder to cry on. Her rock she could always depend on.He didn't want to see her hurt and she knew that. _

_End Flashback_

Cade moved away and climbed up and sat on top of Dave. She put her hands on his bare chest. She looked into his dark brown eyes.

A/N: Please review and thanks to all the reviews. Now we know who Cadance is and how she got with Brian. And how she got her job in the WWE.


	4. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Cadance and Brian

Cade moved away and climbed up and sat on top of Dave. She put her hands on his bare chest. She looked into his dark brown eyes.

"You know Cade I will always be here for you, no matter what. Now I will be here for the baby too. We will raise this baby together."

Cadance looked at him in shock.

"Dave I am not asking you to raise this baby or even help me to raise the baby. I can do this by myself."  
"I know you could do it by yourself, but I want to help you. I want to raise this baby."

Dave held Cades hands tight. "I care about you too much to let you go through everything by yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Really you do?" Cade asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do."

"Aww.. how sweet."

Dave reached up as if he were going to hug Cade, but at the last minute decided to tickle her sides instead. Cade was laughing so hard she thought she might pee her pants.

"Dave, please stop. I am going to pee my pants if you don't."

Dave finally gave in to Cade begging for him to stop. She collapsed on top of Dave trying to catch her breath so she didn't go into an asthma attack.

"If you don't mind me asking you, and since I am going to be the baby's daddy, how far along are you?"

"I am 10 weeks. Do you think since you are going to raise the baby that I can give the baby your last name?"

"Yes, you can."

"Yes." Cadance giggled.

She rolled off of Dave and snuggled into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested on hand up on his chest. She threw one of her legs over his. He put his arms around her and kept her close to him all night. One hand did happen to rest on her belly.

Dave whispered in her ear, "I'm going to be a daddy. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Dave. I get to be a mommy."

The two of them finally fell asleep. Cade started to toss and turn waking Dave up at two a.m. He laid there listening to her yell at who he believes is Brian.

"You son of a bitch leave me alone. I hate you. You wanted nothing to do with me, so you can't have anything to do with this child." Cadance screamed. "You hear me, you will not be apart of my child's life."

She started crying heavily in her sleep. Dave moved to touch her and try to wake her up.

"Cade baby wake up. It's me Dave."

Cade shot straight up in bed screaming and crying. She was shaking very bad. She quickly moved her hand to her belly to hold herself. She then remembered that she wasn't by herself. She had Dave. She looked back to see Dave sitting up reaching for her.

"Come here hunny."

She crawled back into his big muscular arms and lay back down. She always felt safe there. She always knew that no matter what he would always keep her safe. Now she knew that he would also keep the baby safe too. They both drifted back to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she rolled over and found that the man she fell asleep with last night was no where to be found.

"Now where could of he gone?" She mumbled out loud.

She climbed out of bed, and made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. There he stood cooking breakfast. He was singing and dancing. She tried not to laugh out loud so he wouldn't know that she was there. She couldn't help it though. His butt was just too cute when he shook it. Dave turned around and noticed Cade standing there. He turned red immediately.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. I got to see you shake that cute butt of yours."

Cade walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs. Dave walked up to her and wrapped his huge arms around her shoulders. He gave her a gentle squeeze. She for some reason was developing butterflies in her stomach. _Must be the morning sickness setting in. I don't think I have feelings for him. Or do I? _Cade looked up at Dave and smiled.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 5 is soon to come!


	5. Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I only own Cadance and Brian. Do not own Batista.

"Do you think you could get me a glass of orange juice?"

"Sure baby." _Anything for you my love._

Dave kissed the top of her head and went over to the cupboard and pulled a glass out. He went to the fridge and poured some orange juice in the glass and handed it to her.

Cadance stared at Dave for a minute before she could bring herself to ask him if she could go on the road with him.

"Dave, I don't want to be alone. I want to go on the road with you all the time. Not just part of the time like it is now. Do you think I can come?"

"Cade, I have already talked to Vince, and he has agreed to sign you to a full time contract. You are going to be my full time valet. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Cade yelled, jumping up and down with excitement.

Cade jumped out of her chair and into his arms. Cade looked into his dark brown eyes. She could feel his face inching closer. She pulled back and out of his arms.

"That's so cool. I can't wait. Well, I should probably go back to Brian's house and get my clothes."

Dave looked at Cade. The face of smiles and laughter turned immediately to seriousness at the mention of Brian's name.

"Like hell you will. I don't care about your clothes, I will buy you new everything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Cade felt like Dave was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what and really didn't feel like pushing. She knew he would tell her in his own time. Hopefully it is nothing bad that would cause a rift in their friendship.

"So, big man when do we leave?"

"In four hours, so we might want to get ready."

Cade looked down at herself.

"Are we going shopping first, since I have no clothes to wear?"

"No, we will go shopping when we get to New York, until then you can borrow my shirt and socks. Did you know that you have pants here?"

"No, I didn't know that. Wow, that means I don't have to wear baggy pants that would never stay up even with a belt. YAY!"

Dave looked at Cade and laughed. It was good to see her smile after everything she went through last night.

_Flashback_

_Cade entered the house. She had talked the whole ride home with Dave. He told her just to think. Just let your heart decide. Cade took those words to heart. She made up her mind if he asks her to leave tonight then she was going to do it and not look back. She was sick and tired of playing games. She was done with the mind games that he felt like doing to her. She loved him, but she was not willing to go through this anymore. She wanted Dave to be there. To rescue her. _

_End Flashback_

"Your pants are in the second drawer from the top in my dresser if you want to go shower and change now."  
Cadance got up and hugged Dave. "Thank you, and I am gone. A nice hot shower sounds really good right about now."

She walked up the stairs and into his room. She found her pair of jeans. She grabbed some more clothes and headed into the bathroom. She turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. She stripped down and climbed in. The water hit her body relieving all the pain in her muscles. When she was done she climbed out and turned the water off. She dried off and pulled on her pants and a black Batista is unleashed shirt. It was way too big on her so she pulled it up above her belly a little and pulled it tight to her body. She tied the rest of the shirt in a knot that wasn't pulled tight to her body. She walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen. She looked at him and smiled. _Am I really in love with him? I just can't help it. He is just so sweet and loving towards me._

"So how do I look darling?"

Dave walked over to her. "Beautiful as always."

Four hours later they were sitting in the airport waiting for their flight to be called and board the plane, so they could be off to New York. While they were sitting there Cadances face turned white.

"Cade are you going to be okay?" Dave asked with concern.

"No, I think I am going to puke."

She got up and took off running to the bathroom. After what seemed like hours she emerged from the bathroom. She walked up to Dave.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, but I hate this whole idea of having morning sickness at any time of the day or night."  
Dave just smiled at her and laughed lightly.

"You think this is funny. Well, guess what it is not. Do you want to switch places with me so you can be pregnant for a couple of hours so you can see what I mean?"  
"Nope, I think I will leave being pregnant to you."

"Fine, then just hush up."

Their fight had finally been called. They boarded the plane and found their seats. Two hours later they landed in New York. They got off the plane and got their luggage. Then they walked over to rental car area. Once they got their car, they got in and drove to the mall to buy Cade some new outfits and everything. When they got in the mall she ran to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later.

"Morning sickness again?"

"Yes, that and I had to pee."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long been busy working.


End file.
